Mantra
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Naruto punya mantra ajaib untuk menghapuskan semua kekesalan yang dirasakan Sakura. dari berkata maaf dengan wajah innocent terbaiknya, membawa-bawa nama hadiah pemberian sakura, hingga... (*Mind to Read and Review my Short Fic?)


Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance)_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

summary: Naruto punya mantra ajaib untuk menghapuskan semua kekesalan yang dirasakan Sakura. dari berkata maaf dengan wajah _innocent_ terbaiknya, membawa-bawa nama hadiah pemberian sakura, hingga...

* * *

**_Mantra_**

Salah satu hal yang paling tidak keren di muka bumi ini adalah, menanti kedatangan seseorang yang berjanji menunggumu. Terang saja, itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Alih-alih berkata _'sorry'_ atas keterlambatan, sekarang gadis bersurai merah muda itu berdengus kesal memikirkan ucapan maaf dari kekasihnya kelak.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas, tatapanya mengarah pada direksi lurus. Jelas sekali menampilkan sebentuk emosi negatif. Percayalah, kalau masih ingin hidup, sebaiknya jangan mengusik monster musim semi itu. Apalagi sampai mempertanyakan apa yang sedang ia tunggu, yakin saja kau langsung menjadi santapan lezat untuk diceramahinya.

Di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun dengan indah skema untuk menyakiti sang pacar, dan ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengaplikasikanya. Memikirkan opsi tersebut sembari melakukan perenggangan terhadap jari-jarinya, sedikit tersenyum menakutkan ketika ia yakin hal itu akan membuat kekasihnya jera.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura berada pada keadaan yang sama, berdiri dan menyandarkan sebagian beban tubuhnya pada gerbang sekolah. Padahal tadi, ia sudah berlari setengah mati karena di pikirnya Naruto yang saat ini berada di posisinya. Miris, realita menyatakan ia yang menanti. Salahnya sendiri karena percaya pada Naruto yang notabene tidak bisa ditebak, semisalnya saja sekarang.

Ia menendang satu krikil tak berdosa di hadapanya, sesekali memperbaiki arah sampiran tas ranselnya yang ia rasa sedikit melenceng dari posisi paling pas. "Lamanya kau, Naruto!" entah ia bersuara untuk siapa, perkataanya pun terdengar dengan desibel rendah sehingga cuma indra audiotorinya saja yang mampu menerima.

Bosan, ia memilih untuk merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku seragamnya. Berinisiatif menelpon orang yang membuatnya dalam keadaan menunggu. Namun hanya nada sambung monoton yang ia dapatkan. Tidak tahu ini yang keberapa kali, orang yang dihubungi tidak menerima panggilan via telekomunikasi jarak jauhnya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, ia merasa kesal tapi tidak terbersit untuk meninggalkan.

"Sakuraaaa-_chaaann_, maaf..!" terdengar suara bariton yang sudah sangat teridentifikasi olehnya. Langsung saja mengarahkan pada direksi asal-muasal artikulasi. Di lihatinya Naruto berlari dengan memeluk bola basket berwarna orange kesayanganya. Tepat di hadapanya saat ini Naruto yang dengan napas terengah mencoba mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf," ulangnya sekali lagi. Seketika lenyap susunan di otak Sakura prihal membuat kekasihnya tidak mengulangi kelakuanya lagi. Entah, terbang ke mana niatnya tadi untuk memukul keras-keras salah satu bagian tubuh Naruto. Kehilangan secara implisit alasan untuk melakukan tindakan destruktifnya, gadis itu cuma mampu mendengus kesal. Maaf, itu salah satu kata handal untuk meredam emosi orang.

"Kau bilang, kau yang akan menungguku,"hardiknya dengan membuang arah wajah, memalingkan dari Naruto di depanya.

"Maaf, tadi aku mencari Kyuubi. Ternyata ia tertinggal di kelas, padahal aku mencarinya sampai ke gedung penyimpanan alat olahraga," itu rasionalisasi yang Naruto berikan, seraya menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyorong Kyuubi – si bola basket mendekati Sakura.

Sakura terdiam lagi, matanya memicing pada objek mati yang kini kembali dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia sudah sangat tahu betapa Naruto menyayangi benda tak bernyawa itu, dan alasan yang digunakan Naruto membuatnya tak mampu bersikap sarkatis.

"Ini kan, hadiah ulang tahun dari Sakura-_chan_." Untuk kesekian kali pemuda itu mengucapkan mantra andalan, ia akan mengatakanya ketika Sakura merasa kesal atas ulahnya dan Kyuubi. Terang saja, Sakura kalah dibuatnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu meninggal Naruto.

"Sakuraaa-_chaaann..!"_ Naruto memanggil, dan langkahnya sudah berjalan untuk menyusul gadisnya.

Dirasakan oleh Sakura, jemari kananya tergenggam oleh tangkupan jari-jari lain. Merasa hangat, ia tidak menampik pegangan erat Naruto pada bagian kecil komponen tubuhnya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, walau diakuinya ia masih sedikit merasa kesal. Jarak antara rumah dan sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hingga keduanya lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saat pergi maupun pulang.

"Sakura-_chan_, kita mampir sebentar di kedai paman Teuchi, yaa? Aku kangen ingin makan ramen." Seingat Sakura, baru saja kemarin ia dan Naruto menunjungi tempat yang di tawarkan oleh orang yang sama. Sekarang, pemudanya sudah mengatakan kerinduanya akan makanan khas jepang itu. Enggan untuk menolak karena malas berdebat dengan Naruto, ia mengikuti saja saat pacarnya yang mengarahkan langkah keduanya pada tempat yang dimaksudkan. Kedei ramen Teuchi.

"Selamat datang..!" sambut seorang gadis bernama Ayame saat mereka berdua memasuki kedai, Naruto memberikan senyuman khasnya. Kedai saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya, untung saja masih ada satu tempat yang tersisa untuk dua remaja itu.

"Pesananku seperti biasa, paman Teuchi pasti sudah sangat tahu." Ayame mengangguk saja, saat ini anak semata wayang pemilik kedai itu menunggu pesanan gadis yang menemani Naruto.

"Aku pesan jus jeruk saja," jawab Sakura, dan di detik kemudian Ayame berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"_Nee_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hmm..."

"Kau punya film _Basic Instinct_?" Sakura menganggukan kepala begitu didapatinya Naruto menanyakan tentang film yang dirilis tahun 1992-an. Benar saja, walau film itu sudah berusia lebih dari duapuluh tahun, tapi adegan seksi Sharon Stone membuat film itu masih digandrungi pecinta Movie-Hollic.

"Mau..!" gadisnya tak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, malah bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ransel yang sedari tadi tersampir manis di punggungnya. Notebook selebar duabelas inch ia berikan pada seseorang di depanya.

Naruto tersenyum, tanpa membuang banyak waktu cepat-cepat ia membuka flip komputer mini itu, bergegas pula merogoh flashdisk dari dalam saku celananya. Sakura tak peduli, ia sedari tadi diam saja karena dirasanya tidak ada yang pantas untuk dibicarakan. Mungkin, ia masih sedikit merasa keki.

"Sakura-_chan_,"tegur kekasihnya, dengan senyuman cengir khas manusia _hyper_ ini. "Kau masih marah, yaa? Maaf," imbuhnya sekali lagi dengan memasang tampang bersalah terbaiknya. Sakura hanya memberikan sedikit perhatian dari ekor matanya, masih belum mau mengatakan apa-apa.

Naruto kembali sibuk sendiri, dengan niat ingin mengambil file film dari dalam notebook Sakura," Sakura-_chan_, apa passwordmu?" tak lama Naruto kembali bersuara. Tidak langsung memberikan jawaban, Sakura malah memberikan sebentuk wajah kecut sebagai bentuk respon awalnya.

"QWERTYUIOP," jawab gadis itu cepat. Naruto memberikan respon yang tidak banyak expresi, pemuda itu hanya nampak terheran demi apa yang baru saja di lisankan pacarnya.

"Aah, coba passwordku," tutur Naruto, dengan jemari mengetik huruf-huruf pengunci akses _interface_ notebook Sakura. Sengaja ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk mempengaruhi gadisnya bertanya.

"Apa?" benar saja maunya, Sakura merealisasikan tujuanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Alih-alih menjawab, ia memilih untuk lebih lama mempertahankan sunggingan bibirnya.

"Namamu, Haruno Sakura-_chan_!"

Kata epik itu yang ia berikan, sukses membuat Sakura terdiam dan lenyaplah seluruh kekesalanya. Sungguh, kali ini hilang tak berbekas bagai mantra ajaib yang menyembuhkan berbagai luka. Sakura masih bungkam, ia tak mampu membalas apa-apa. Tersenyum dalam diam, mencoba melupakan kepolosan yang pemuda itu lisankan, serta menghilangkan pikiranya yang melenceng ke mana-mana tentang kejujuranya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Naruto!" hanya fonem pendek itu yang mampu ia gumamkan.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**A/N:**

Jujur, saya tidak tahu apa yang saya buat di fic arsip NaruSaku kali ini. Niatnya datang tiba-tiba karena kepuyengan memikirkan berbagai tugas yang melanda.*kebiasaan curhat ga jelas.

ending cerita pernah saya buat di status WeChat, hanya karena seorang **KEPOMPONG**, mampu membuat saya yang pemalas ini merealisasikan maunya untuk dibuat fanfic.* lirik sarkatis nona **C**. berharap ia ingat janji fic ShikaIno-nya

Fic singkat ini juga saya spesialkan buat **Saqee-Chan** yang lagi sibuk UN, my sister **KENzeira** (Ra-Chan), dan para pecinta pairing ini.

dan terakhir, review pleeeeeaaseeeee...!

salam,

Alleth (Yank)-_chan._


End file.
